Passion
by Lunarose8
Summary: A simple oneshot made for your pleasure with lemony goodness.Please R&R!SxE


_**Disclaimer:** Do I own Fire Emblem? Ha! I wish._

_**Author Note**: I'm a little nervous about posting this story since it is my first one ever for Fire Emblem, but I would like to think that it will go over well and none of you will kill me. Just so everyone knows before you get to far into this story this is a lemon, so if you don't like this sort of thing turn back now using the little back button on you internet window. - I would like to apologize in advance if any of the characters I use are a little out of character or if any descriptions of them are wrong, but I ask that you be gentle in your flames when you tell me so. Enough talk let us get on with the story!_

_**Warning: **Lemon content, so if you are under age or do not like such things then I suggest you turn back now! Consider yourself warned!_

His fingers ran through her soft hair as he placed gentle kisses down her neck, smirking as she let out a gentle moan and pressed her body up against his. He paused briefly in his ministrations when he felt her nip sharply at his neck and he could almost picture her with her trademark smirk on her face as she did so. Letting out a soft growl he ran his hands down her shoulders, moving in to roughly squeeze her firm breasts causing her to let out a soft hiss of pleasure as her hands grasped his hips tightly, "You should be more gentle with a fragile woman like me." She breathed out against his ear as her nails pricked the skin of his hips, causing him to let out a groan and before he had a chance to do anything more he found himself staring up at her.

"If you are a fragile woman then I suppose I should just leave before I break you." He teased gently, knowing she wouldn't stand for such a thought and judging by the way she glared down at him as soon as the words escaped his lips he judged right.

Before she could form any sort of response to his comment he pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss as his hands ran down her sides to grasp her hips, pressing her firmly against his arousal. Moaning against his lips a wicked idea managed to find its way into her lust filled mind, her lips curving into a faint smirk. Small hands moved from their position on his hips to move between their bodies to gently grasp his arousal, messaging him gently. Instantly he melted in her grasp, letting a moan escape from his lips only to be swallowed by her own. As her torture continued it soon became too much for him and with a muffled growl his grasp on her hips tightened as he pushed her lithe form beneath his once again. Grasping her hand firmly with one of his own he brought it up to his face as he broke away from her lips to place a gentle kiss on her palm, capturing her gaze with his own as he did so.

"Onegai…" She breathed out as she arched her body up against his with a whimper. Releasing her hand from his grasp to run his fingers down her smooth skin to grasp her hips before he thrust into her. Her nails bit the skin of his back as her head fell back, a loud moan coming from her lips as. Her name escaped his lips as nuzzled his face into the crook of neck, his moans growing louder, as well as her own, with each hard thrust into her warm core. Their hips crashed together as their passionate dance continued, both lovers holding each other tightly as if both of them were afraid that the other would disappear.

She cried out his name as she arched her back against his chest, biting her lips gently to quiet her cry of pleasure as her climax struck her. Groaning softly he pressed his lips against in an attempt to muffle his own load mown of climax, spilling his seed in her core with a low groan. She pulled away from his lips, her warm breath coming out in pants as she gazed up into his violet orbs with a small smile. Placing a chaste kiss against her lips he pulled out of her to lie beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him as he did so. Curling up beside him she ran her fingers through his violet locks down to caress his cheek before whispering to him," Aishiteru, Erk." At this his lips curved up to form a smile, giving his waste a gentle squeeze, peering into her sparkling sapphire orbs that were filled with such love for him. In that brief moment before he responded to her a brief memory of how much she annoyed him when they first met popped into his mind, but he quickly shook away the memory as he placed another kiss on her lips before whispering to her before they both fell into a blissful slumber, "Aishiteru, Serra."


End file.
